Vibrations
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: AU. Siente las vibraciones de cada momento de tu vida, te vas a dar cuenta que te avisan cuando algo va a pasar ya sea bueno o malo.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!!!

Esta historia me venía dando vueltas a la cabeza desde hacía un buen tiempo. Esta historia partió de una simple idea pero fue alentada por un pedido en especial. La persona que me hizo el pedido fue 'Anónimo desde el anonimato'… muy interesante tu nick a propósito XD

No puse ningún nombre para creer un poco de suspenso… solo doy un nombre en este capitulo y gracias a ese nombre ustedes saben de quien trata esta historia a pesar que el capitulo es netamente introductorio.

Cual es el pairing? Para el próximo capitulo daré algunas luces de que es.

Espero que les guste esta historia y espero sus reviews para preguntas, comentarios buenos o malos, para pedirme que actualice otras historias XD, incluso para tirarme lo que tengan a la mano desde piedras hasta elefantes color rosa… todo comentario será bien recibido.

**Vibrations**

**Capítulo 1: Freedom**

Me gustaba salir con el a pasear. Me encantaba pasar mi día pensando en él y el momento en que me sacaría de mi casa. No era que me no me gustara mi casa o mi familia, era el hecho que muchas veces no tenía la libertad para hacer lo que me viniera en gana, yo ya quería una vida más independiente, yo quería tener mi propia vida lejos de las prohibiciones y todas las obligaciones que me hacía cumplir mi mamá. Que salir a tomar el té aquí, hay una fiesta de sociedad por acá, el hijo del amigo de tu papá quiere conocerte, hay un evento muy importante que beneficiaría a la familia…

Habían cosas mucho más importantes para mí que seguir alimentando la cuenta bancaria de la familia. Obviamente que estaba mi familia en primer lugar, mi mamá y mi papá aunque a veces se ponían muy antipáticos conmigo pero el segundo lugar era solamente para él y el tercer lugar? Después de el no había nada más importante.

Yo por supuesto había tomado la decisión de mantenerlo a el en el mas completo anonimato para evitar precisamente agresiones verbales contra su persona… eso y además el hecho que no se me estaba permitido juntarme con nadie que no perteneciera al circulo de amigos que mis papas me habían cuidadosamente seleccionado.

Nadie de mi familia sabia que había faltado a esa norma. Nadie de mi familia sabía que un día de esos se me había metido la locura y me había escapado de mi colegio y en esa pequeña y fugaz aventura lo conocí a él.

Pero quien era él? A quien pertenecía ese rostro que nublaba mis pensamientos y me abstraía en plenas clases? Quien era esa persona que se colaba a media noche a mi habitación? Quien era aquel que lograba burlar todas las vigilancias de la bien custodiada casa?

Ese era mi amor. Como lo hacía? Ni yo misma tengo una idea clara de cómo lo hacía… el solamente decía que era el amor que lo hacía llegar hasta mi y eso era lo único que debía importarme.

El me llevaba a pasear por toda la ciudad en su motocicleta. El era de ese tipo de personas que no podían estar quietas por mucho tiempo y era portador de ideas asombrosas que podían hacerme olvidar aquella línea que me hacia diferenciar lo posible de lo imposible. Esas ideas locas que te hacen volar y soñar que la vida puede cambiar con tan solo mover algo. El era un intrépido, un visionario, un aventurero…

Lo que la vida podía cambiar era posible solo saliendo de su boca por que cuando sus palabras se las llevaba el viento y mis pies volvían a tocar tierra me daba cuenta que no podía ser tan sencillo. Se necesitaba algo más que palabras bonitas para tocar esa libertad, yo al menos necesitaba otra familia.

Repito, no me disgustaba mi familia… ellos siempre me han querido mucho pero su manera de mantenerme ligada a ellos por la plata impedía que abriera mis alas a la aventura.

Aventura… había una aventura a la vuelta de cada esquina esperándome… salir? Por que no? Buscarlo? Que mejor idea que esa? Huir con el? Ese era mi mayor sueño… pero el no quería eso y abandonar a mi familia para siempre tampoco era algo que me gustara.

Yo aun era menor de edad, no podía irme con el a menos que cumpliera la mayoría de edad… 'Ni siquiera has acabado el colegio!' era lo que siempre repetía.

Pero que acabara con mi educación tampoco valía de mucho. Mis papas en toda su riqueza no habían pensado ni por un minuto en darme una educación superior a la que el colegio me brindaba… ellos me querían casar con el mejor postor. Un chico rico e inteligente de buen futuro era el ideal de mi papá. Que fuera buen mozo era suficiente para mamá…

El era todo eso y más así que no sentía tanto miedo por presentárselos eventualmente a ellos.

Pero como lo conocí fue lo más mágico de mi vida. Jamás pensé que en mi única salida sola me lo iba a encontrar metido en un autobús. El iba a buscar trabajo pero yo sin querer lo empuje y sus papeles salieron volando por la ventana. Lo primero que pensé fue que me iba a mandar la gritada de mi vida pero me sorprendí con la sonrisa que me mando…

_-"Te estaba esperando…"- estaba anonadada. Me llego una vibración por todo el cuerpo… no sabía si era por que no me esperaba esa reacción en un perfecto desconocido o si era simplemente el bus que arrancaba al próximo paradero a toda velocidad._

_-"A mi?"_

_-"Cuando salí de mi casa no sabía si hacía lo correcto, el trabajo al que iba a postular nunca me llamo mucho la atención… solo quería que algo pasara para no presentarme… hasta que llegaste tu…" – yo había impedido algo sin darme cuenta? – "Vamos, te invito un café!"_

Me invito café, me invito a pasear, tomamos sol, caminamos, hablamos… El era uno de esos chicos que se creaban por si solos. No necesitaban de la mamá y el papá para vivir. Vivía bajos sus propias reglas y a puro esfuerzo y no era mas que cinco o quizás seis años mayor que yo… el era mi modelo a seguir.

Me llevo hasta mi casa y se sorprendió de verla mas grande de lo que le había contado.

Salíamos todas las semanas a hacer lo mismo que hicimos el primer día… poco a poco nos hacíamos más íntimos… más cercanos.

Con el no me importaba hacer las cosas que mi mamá me había prohibido por que yo sabía que era él el indicado, con el me tenía que casar, con nadie más.

Las semanas pasaron… los meses… mi cumpleaños estaba cada vez más cerca pero para esas alturas mi familia pasaba por una situación de alegría… se acercaba mi fiesta de promoción. Una lista de chicos con fotos venían a mis manos cada día para elegir a mi acompañante para la fiesta de promoción. Como les diría a mis papas que no quería ir con ninguno de ellos? Yo quería ir con el.

Pero el tampoco podía presentarse así de la nada a pedir ser mi pareja… el también pasaba problemas personales que no quería compartir conmigo para no preocuparme. Yo le agradecí ese gesto pero no me importaba saber sus problemas, al contrario, yo quería saberlos para ver la manera de ayudarle.

Pero mi fiesta fue un completo desastre. El vestido que mi mamá había previsto no me quedaba, yo no tenía ganas de ir a divertirme si no era con el y mi pareja, que era el único de mi promoción que tampoco tenía pareja, era la persona más aburrida de este miserable mundo.

Me aburrí tanto que hasta decidí beber como desquiciada pero al segundo vaso de licor no pude mas y termine corriendo hasta el baño mas cercano… me sentía pésima. Todo me daba vueltas y no me podía mantener en pie. Tuvieron que llamar a mis papas para que vinieran a recogerme.

_-"Pero solo tome dos cocktails! Estaban bajos en licor!"_

Mis papas nunca comprendieron como dos bebidas cortas pudieron provocar tal borrachera en mí. Tampoco supieron dar explicación a que mi borrachera se prolongara por más de una día, por más de una semana y que mi falta de apetito y vómitos se convirtieran en algo de todos los días.

El griterío llego cuando mi mama ato todos los cabos sueltos y me pregunto de quien era. 'De quien era que?' fue mi primera pregunta hasta que por fin yo misma ate los cabos… esto no me podía estar ocurriendo a mí… no ahora…

Nunca di el nombre, nunca dije de quien era, jamás se los iba a decir.

Con la panza que me crecía a cada día me arme de valor y fui a buscarlo. Hacía más de una semana que ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad y si había encontrado una oportunidad como esta para salir de casa bien podría no volver a pisarla más, ya estaba harta de las preguntas diarias. Mis papas ya encontrarían alguna buena respuesta para justificar mi desaparición con sus amigos como ya lo habían hecho ahora último. Obvio que con esa panza no me podían mostrar a las amistades y un viaje a Europa por mi graduación fue lo primero que se les ocurrió.

El nunca me había llevado a su casa pero por los datos que el me había dado yo sabía muy bien como llegar.

El barrio no era pobre pero tampoco era lo que mis papas esperaban que fuera. Era una de esas casitas que uno escogería para vivir cuando va a empezar a formar una familia… era perfecta para los dos. Me acerque a la puerta pero no hubo necesidad a tocarla por que se abrió en mis narices…

-"Buenas… busca a alguien?" – me quede estúpida… una mujer había salido de la casa… las palabras no salían de mi boca…

-"Maaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaa! Has visto mi carrito?" – un niño chiquito llego corriendo y se abrazo a las piernas de su mama… su mirada llego hasta mi y luego a mi barriga inmensa – "Wow! Cuanto has comido!"

-"Ryoga cállate! Discúlpelo… aun no le enseño modales… ya sabrás cuando nazca tu niño" – me miro y me sonrió… no sabía que decir… me temblaba el labio… -" Te veo pálida… te sientes bien? Quieres pasar?" – ella me abrió las puertas de su casa y me sentó en uno de los sillones de su sala mientras iba a la cocina por una vaso con agua.

Su casa era perfecta… era tal y como me la había imaginado cuando la vi desde afuera. El niño pequeño me miraba desde las escaleras sentadito sin hacer mucho ruido… me estaba vigilando…

Mis manos agarraron un portarretratos… antes de verlo y comprobar mis sospechas tome aire… aun había una margen de posibilidad que me hacía creer que me había equivocado de casa… pero no… el estaba en el portarretratos.

-"Te conozco? Te he visto antes?" – el niño estaba a mi costado ahora y me miraba detenidamente… - "Tu eres la amiga de papa verdad? Tu sales con el en una foto verdad?" – este niño me conocía realmente?

-"Tu papa? No, no lo conozco…"

-"Y que hacía usted por aquí? Iba a tocarnos la puerta verdad?" – la señora, la mama del niño apareció… forcé a mi cerebro a pensar y a volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra…

-"Si… estaba buscando a alguien pero me sentí mal y le iba a pedir un vaso con agua" – la señora pareció creer mi historia y eso fue suficiente para mi. Me levante con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y salí de la casita perfecta… salí de la vida perfecta de el y su familia para jamás volver a fastidiarlos… tenía que haber habido una buena razón para nunca invitarme a su casa… la verdad que era una muy buena razón.

Yo ahora tenia que hacerme cargo de mi vida que era perfecta hasta que lo conocí y que ahora, poco a poco se convertía en un infierno. Tantas esperanzas, tantas ilusiones… que mas me podía faltar ahora? Cual sería la siguiente patada que me daría la vida?

Se que no debí preguntarme eso por que la patada me llego a penas pise mi casa.

Ese palacio luminoso que conocí durante toda mi vida estaba más oscuro que nunca. Mis papas me esperaban en la sala para discutir mi situación y acabar con el problema de la vergüenza que por nada del mundo se atrevían a afrontar.

-"Quien es el padre de ese niño?" – mi mama era la de las preguntas directas mi papa era la persona pasiva del lugar

-"El nombre y la ubicación del padre no interesan ahora… el tiene una vida muy aparte de la mia…"

-"Osea que ya tiene familia… tuviste el valor de meterte con un hombre casado?"

-"No sabía que lo fuera… en verdad no lo sabía…" – no sabía como podía seguir hablando tan calmadamente si hasta hace unos segundos no podía soportar la idea… si hasta hace unos instantes ya no quería seguir viviendo…

-"Como lo veo tienes dos alternativas… o lo tienes o no lo tienes. Planeas dar a luz a un niño sin padre?" – nunca estuvo eso entre mis planes… mi sueño siempre había sido tener un hijo pero nunca vi fuera de la fotografía al padre… pero nunca planee estar sola en la fotografía…

-"Que piensas?"

-"Yo no pienso nada…" – mentira, miles de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento pero todas pasaban tan rápido que no sabía bien que hacer o decir"

-"Hay un chico que quiere estar contigo pero no le podemos decir nada de tu tropezón… Si lo quieres tener es tu decisión pero si lo tienes tenemos que darlo en adopción…"

"Que!" – mis oídos me estaban comenzando a fallar… sentí un puntapié en el estomago y una corriente eléctrica me paso por el cuerpo… - "No… no lo voy a dar en adopción… estas loca mama!"

-"Creo que no fui muy clara… tienes dos opciones. Si quieres seguir en esta casa o no lo tienes o lo das en adopción… para la tercera opción las puertas están abiertas… puedes consultarlo con la almohada pero solo tienes hasta mañana…"

Los dos me dejaron sola en la sala. Papa no había tomado la palabra en esta conversación, yo sabía que estaba en una especie de shock, nunca se había imaginado que esto podía pasarle a su única hija.

Pero ahora estaba más sola que nunca… no iba a tener ayuda por ninguna parte…

-"Que hago Dios… que hago? Una señal… cualquiera…!" – y la señal se hizo… no con un empujón, no con un puntapié… la ventana de abrió y con el aire un papel salió volando… era momento de volar hacia la aventura… después de años esperando y corriendo por fin llegue a la esquina de la realidad y cruce a la calle de la libertad.

**x o x o x o x o x o x**

No se como me anime a salir de mi casa, no se como tuve fuerzas para salir a medianoche y sin explicación alguna aunque el hecho explicaba claramente mi decisión.

Lo que no sabía era por que me había ido a esa hora ni a donde planeaba ir sin un centavo. No que hubiera salido sin plata… había metido alguno de mis tesoros en un bolso. Algunas joyas que podría cambiar por dinero tan pronto encontrara un lugar abierto, una foto de mi familia para recordarla cuando era feliz y no ahora cuando me dieron la espalda, un par de zapatillas además de las que tenía puestas, mi casaca y una frazada para echarme a dormir donde me diera sueño, una muda completa de ropa, mi reproductor de música con mis canciones favoritas, una revista para leer hasta dormirme, una linterna, maquillaje y mi fragancia favorita… era todo lo que necesitaba por el momento.

Pero no pase más de una hora en la calle hasta que me dio hambre… cerré mis ojos y deje que mis pies me llevaran hasta algún lugar que oliera a aventura o salvación por que ya me estaba comenzando a desesperar.

Esa madrugada descubrí que mis pies eran sabios y en medio de todo habían mantenido la calma y me habían llevado a uno de los lugares más seguros sobre la tierra… una iglesia.

Me moría de vergüenza tocar la puerta y pedir asilo… por un segundo me imagine gritando por santuario como lo había leído antes en uno de los libros que había tenido que leer para hacer un reporte escolar.

Tuve suerte en no ser la única que estaba por ahí sin un techo, algunos vagabundos estaban empezando a llegar a causa del frió de la amanecida. Uno de los sacerdotes del lugar abrió la puerta y nos dejo pasar. A todos nos ofreció una banca para dormir… se veía mas cómoda que las bancas congeladas de los parque así que no planeaba rechazar la oferta…

-"Tu no te puedes echar ahí… esas bancas son tan angostas que el bebe no podría soportarlo… De donde vienes hija?" – decir de donde venía podría traer especulaciones contra mi familia, especulaciones que ellos estaban tratando de evitar.

-"Eso no tiene importancia… no planeo regresar ahí…"

-"Y que planeas hacer? Yo te puedo brindar alojamiento por unos cuantos días pero mas allá de eso no puedo hacer mas…"

-"No puedo trabajar aquí?"

-"Querida en ese estado no te puedo dejar trabajar! Que cosas dices!" – si el no me dejaba trabajar nadie lo haría… estaba en un serio problema pero no me podía echar para atrás… no ahora que acababa de salir de mi casa…

-"Pero tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer…"

-"Yo no te puedo mantener aquí… pero se de un convento que alberga muchachas en tu estado… ellas te pueden mantener hasta que tengas a tu hijo y si ayudas hasta un tiempo mas… después de eso tienes que buscar tu propio rumbo para mantener a esa criatura…"

-"Suena a una buena opción verdad? Me puede decir como llegar ahí?" – me estaba poniendo de pie para salir a buscar ese dichoso convento, cuanto antes mejor, no planeaba empezar mi vida a la deriva.

-"Muchacha… estas loca. Quédate a dormir acá, pasa la noche en la iglesia y mañana personalmente te llevo hasta allá… estas loca si pretendes llegar hasta allá con este frió del demonio!"

El padre León cumplió su palabra de llevarme hasta allá. Resulto que no cualquiera llegaba hasta ese lugar por que era un poco alejado de la ciudad y solo casos como el mío eran llevados hasta el convento. La hermana a cargo del lugar era amiga del padre así que me fue sencillo.

El lugar no era un palacio como el que mi familia tenia, era un lugar rustico pero bonito, con bastante naturaleza por todas partes… parecía un paraíso… Al bebe debía gustarle por que lo sentía rebotar dentro de mi, era una buena señal.

El padre se despidio de mi y prometió venir a visitarme cuando tuviera tiempo. Me deseo buena suerte y el y su carro desaparecieron por el camino.

La amiga del padre, la hermana Milagros, su nombre le quedaba a pelo era la jefa del convento y prometió ayudarme. Yo por supuesto prometí dar lo mejor de mi y ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, estaba conciente que toda esta ayuda no la podía recibir sin dar algo a cambio.

Ella solo se rió por mi entusiasmo y mi buena disposición. Me pregunto cual había sido mi historia para encontrarme en este estado 'No muy a menudo recibimos niñas de buena familia…"

Al principio no supe como se había dado cuenta que venía de una familia adinerada pero después de ver a las demás chicas que estaban en una situación similar a la mia me di cuenta el por que. Todas tenían ropa muy raída, vieja, sucia… era mujeres que no habían tenido tanta suerte y habían pasado varios días en la calle. Yo podía comprender lo que debían haber sufrido, eso que solo estuve unas cuantas horas en la calle.

Al igual que todas ellas yo recibí comida y un techo donde refugiarme. Mis papas nunca me encontrarían aquí. Era ese tipo de lugares al que mi familia denominaría como 'alberges para indigentes'. Como era posible que papá nunca hubiera donado plata para lugares tan desolados como este? Si algún día llegase a tener tanta plata me encargaría de dar algo a este lugar, era lo mínimo que podría hacer.

En mi estado reconozco que nunca pude hacer gran cosa. Era la primera vez que tenía este tipo de dolores y por momentos no sabría si podría soportarlos más.

Todos los días le hablaba a mi barriga esperando poder razonar con ella y dejara de ocasionarme este tipo de dolores. Reconozco lo estúpida que me debía haber visto pero hacer eso no solo me reconfortaba por dentro, también aminoraba mi dolor.

Las semanas fueron corriendo poco a poco y el frío se fue acentuando. Decoraciones comenzaron a aparecer en el refugio. Las decoraciones no eran como las de mi casa obviamente pero no podía negar que no se vieran mal. Creo que eran esas decoraciones las que hacían más rústico este lugar, me hacían sentir como si estuviera en casa.

A lo que yo esperaba el bebe iba a nacer para Enero o para principios de Febrero pero adelanto a todos mis pronósticos. En plena víspera de Navidad me la pase con dolores… para la hora que todas las personas que vivíamos ahí estaban rezando y cantando yo estaba rezando para que esto acabara de una vez.

Eran las diez de la noche y yo ya no podía soportarlo más… salía ahora o salía ahora. Si no se había podido esperar nueve meses completos yo no lo iba a esperar a que se dignara a salir. Comencé a hacer lo que la hermana me indicaba 'Sal, sal' le decía.

Había algo también que no me había detenido a pensar. Yo lo había planeado para dentro de unas cuantas semanas y fue precisamente por eso que no le tome mucha importancia al nombre. El iba a nacer ahora y lo iba a hacer sin un nombre. No podía ser tan mala madre a la primera, que descuidada había sido…

No tome conciencia del último dolor que me dio por que estaba demasiado concentrada pensando en el nombre, siempre había sido muy distraída pero esto era el colmo.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez tuve la impresión que lo conocía de toda la vida, su cara también me era familiar. Esa carita se la había visto antes a otro niño… se parecía demasiado a su padre…

'Bienvenido a casa… Ryoma'

TBC

Hahahahaha… soy mala? Si… siguiente pregunta?

Espero que les haya gustado la idea aunque el pedido que me hiciste 'Anónimo desde el anonimato' no vendrá hasta el capítulo tres… creo.

Creo que este capítulo me quedo un poco navideño al final… debe ser por la época XD

Espero poder actualizar esto para Enero… quizas para mi cumpleaños… ya han pensado que me van a regalar? Un review a esta historia no estaria mal . 

Piedras, papeles o tijeras son recibidos para mi colección. Todo tipo de comentarios es bien recibido.

Eso es todo. Feliz Navidad, Feliz Hanuka, Feliz Solsticio de invierno para la gente que vive en el hemisferio Norte, Feliz solsticio de verano para la gente que vive en el hemisferio sur, feliz Año Nuevo…


	2. Out of the story

Después de milenios la mayoría pensó que había muerto. Que había sido succionada por al computadora o que me tenían cautiva en mi trabajo. La verdad es que he sido muy perezosa para actualizar mis historias. La verdad también es que ya tenía un capítulo dos hecho pero decidí no subirlo por que no iba a tener chiste… ese capitulo dos permanecerá en la computadora hasta que sienta que es el momento adecuado para subirlo.

Mientras tanto disfruten este nuevo capitulo dos…

Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron

* * *

**Vibrations**

**Capitulo 2: Out of the story**

Ya había pasado la hora acordada. No se había puesto a pensar en ningún momento sobre el tráfico cuando cruzo palabras con sus jefes por teléfono. Lo único que le interesaba era concluir con el caso que había empezado hacía algo más de siete años.

Que caso más difícil le habían dado. No era en verdad que el caso fuera un crimen o descubrir un enigma… aunque a decir verdad todo había sido un gran enigma al principio.

Ya le habían tocado casos como este durante toda su carrera pero en medio de todo siempre había logrado conseguir una pista y bueno el caso se había resuelto siempre en la brevedad del caso.

Lo importante ahora era que podría descansar en paz y eso no significaba irse para el otro mundo estirando la pata, ahora si iba a descansar y retirarse a algún lugar alejado para disfrutar su retiro… todo después que entregara 'el paquete' a sus jefes de momento.

El tráfico se iba normalizando lentamente y el panorama de la autopista se empezaba a tornar en algo parecido a una calle bien limpia y adornada. Ya no era la atmósfera hostil del tráfico. Era algo calmado y relajante. Plantas por todos lados, jardines tan grandes que parecían bosques, veredas bien conservadas, postes de luz que daban algún tono de antigüedad a la calle por la que pasaban. ¿Quién querría huir de un lugar tan hermoso como este?

Al fin llegaron al lugar. Alguien le pregunto su identificación en la entrada y después de dar su nombre y dirección las rejas se abrieron. El carrito siguió su camino hasta que por fin se vio una casita. No era tan grande como las demás de la calle pero su tamaño excedía al de cualquier casa común y es que estas casas no eran de gente común.

La gente que vivía en esta zona eran empresarios, dueños de compañías, gente rica por naturaleza, gente que estaba acostumbrada a viajar por el mundo en vez de viajar al interior de su propio país, gente que en su vida había pisado transporte público.

El carro se detuvo después de bordear una pileta. El conductor se bajo del carro y se acerco a las personas que lo esperaban en la puerta de la casa.

-"Buenas noches señor, señora… Disculpen el retraso, el tráfico a esta hora es terrible…"

-"Vamos al grano… ¿Dónde esta mi hija¿Ya la encontró?" – el hombre palideció al oír la pregunta pero tomo aire intentando calmar la atmósfera.

-"Vera señor Takeuchi… No pude hallar a su hija… nadie la podrá halla jamás…"

-"¿A que se refiere con esa afirmación señor Higa¿Acaso no le pagamos bien para que la encuentre?"

-"Si señora y muy bien, muchas gracias por eso. A lo que me refiero es que lamentablemente ella ya no se encuentra en el mundo de los vivos… si la quiere ver entonces tendría que pagarle a aquel que vive en el 'sótano'… Disculpe la rudeza de mi explicación pero ahora ya me entendió?" – todos quedaron impactados con esa afirmación. Nadie espero oír nunca eso, todos guardaban la esperanza que ella regresara.

-"Mamá no esta muerta!" – El señor Higa corrió hacia el carro para detenerlo pero siendo tan chiquito como era fue algo difícil. Niño hecho de mantequilla parecía ser por que se deslizo entre sus dedos y se fue a para frente a los patrones. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera, se moviera como se moviera el niño nunca dejaba de cargar el frasco entre sus manos.

-"¿Y tu quien eres¿Quién es este 'niño' señor Higa?" – La señora dueña de casa estaba curiosa y miraba al niño con una mirada despectiva. Cualquiera se hubiera asustado al ver a ese montón de pelo sucio que apestaba a rayos. Miles de veces le había insistido al niño a que se bañara pero nunca lo pudo convencer. Es mas, era la primera vez después de tiempo que esa criatura hablaba.

-"Precisamente eso le iba a contar…" – El señor Higa lo tomo de la mano y lo acerco a los mayores – "Este es el hijo de su hija… ¿Cómo es que te llamas?"

-"No me quiero quedar aquí…"

-"Tu nombre niño…" – el señor Takeuchi tomo la palabra acercándose al niño y poniendo sus ojos a su mismo nivel. – "¿Tu eres el hijo de mi Rinko?" – el niño pareció pensar bastante su respuesta.

-"¿Ahora es su Rinko? Si hubiese sido su Rinko entonces usted hubiera estado a su lado…"

-"Que niño tan mal educado… Señor Higa ¿esta seguro que este es el hijo de mi hija¿Quizás Rinko en su infinita locura decidió recogerlo del basurero donde lo encontró?"

-"Si señora!" – Ahora fue ella quien se le acerco. No llego a ponerse a su nivel por que no lo resistió pero con la punta de su abanico le dio un golpe en la cabeza. No fue un golpe fuerte, solo fue uno como para ver si el montón de pelos era de verdad y no producto de los miles de analgésicos que consumía cada mañana.

-"¿Eres alérgico al agua o que?" – la señora trono los dedos y automáticamente ya tenía dos sirvientas a su lado – "Báñenlo hasta que su piel quede arrugada… un poco de agua no le va a hacer daño…"

-"Yo no me quiero quedar aquí…" – el niño intentó zafar cuerpo esquivando las manos limpias de las muchachas que intentaban agarrarlo sin hacerse daño. EL niño parecía tan irreal que podía morderles.

-"Niño tonto aquí nadie te ha preguntado lo que quieres hacer, aquí tu vas a hacer lo que se te diga y punto!" – el niño iba a contestarle pero las sirvientas previniendo cualquier tipo de respuesta lo cogieron de los brazos y se lo llevaron pataleando hasta el baño.

-"Lamentamos el espectáculo que acabamos de causar señor Higa y esperamos disculpe cualquier contratiempo que le haya causado el niño… ¿como dijo que se llamaba?"

-"No se preocupe señor… esto es parte de mi trabajo… el nombre del niño es…" – el señor Higa abrió su libreta y busco entre las informaciones que había recolectado. – "Takeuchi Ryoma… así lo inscribió la señorita Rinko. Toda la información sobre lo que fue de su vida la he recopilado en este fólder. Me fue muy difícil dar con ella pero lo conseguí. También arregle con una compañía para que trajeran sus pertenencias hasta acá… deben estar llegando pasado mañana alrededor de las once de la mañana. En cuanto al niño… el solo lleva ese frasco y una maleta consigo. Lo que el lleve en la maleta es un misterio, no deja que nadie la toque. Si se dieron cuenta no se despega de esas dos cosas para nada…"

-"Ese frasco es acaso…" – el señor Higa comprendió la pregunta y asintió. Esos eran los restos de Rinko.

**xoxoxoxox**

¿Por qué nadie le hacía caso? El no quería estar ahí, ese no era el lugar en el que debía estar. Por algo su mamá no había regresado a este lugar.

Las dos señoras que lo habían metido a la casa lo habían encerrado en el baño mientras iban a buscar toallas, burbujas y ropa limpia. Por lo que había alcanzado a oir dentro de la casa nadie había esperado su venida.

-"¿Esta era tu vida mamá¿También te encerraban en un baño cuando no querías bañarte?" – El niño dejo el frasco encima de la tapa del inodoro. Dio un par de pasos y se encontró con un lavatorio y encima un espejo inmenso, iluminado.

Al verse en el espejo no se reconoció. En verdad estaba muy sucio… ¿Pero eso le importaba a alguien?

Se sentó en el piso frió y se saco la maleta de la espalda. ¿Qué pasaría si la quisieran investigar? Seguramente se la iban a quitar… Lo mejor sería esconderla… ¿pero donde?

Detrás del inodoro era el único lugar que encontró. Lo iban a bañar, eso era un hecho, después lo llevarían a algún lugar pero luego, en algún momento lo dejarían solo y ese precisamente sería el mejor momento para recuperar la maleta y esconderla en alguna otra parte hasta que viera la manera de huir sin ser visto.

Las sirvientas entraron y comenzaron a preparar el baño. ¿Oponerse serviría de algo?

El agua estaba calentita… pero no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien viniera a bañarlo, la única que podía hacerlo era su mamá.

-"Yo me puedo bañar solo…"

-"¿Eres tímido acaso? No te sientas mal, tu no tienes nada que nosotras no hayamos visto" – si querían intimidarlo lo lograron y con las risitas que se manejaban entre las dos llegaron a cohibirlo.

-"No te asustes. Yo soy Midori y ella es Hana. A tu mama le daría risa verte asustado por el agua"

Estas señoras no se veían tan malas después de todo pero de todas maneras no planeaba meterse al agua frente a ellas.

-"Dense la vuelta sino no me meto!" – las mujeres resignadas se dieron la vuelta y esperaron al sonido del agua para volver a voltear.

Ryoma se quito la ropa con cuidado y la dejo a un lado de la bañera como siempre lo hacía. Probó el agua con la punta de sus pies. El agua estaba tibia tirando para caliente, casi la misma temperatura que le preparaba su mama cuando lo bañaba. Cuando se metió a la tina las burbujas comenzaron a rebalsar la bañera.

-"Ya me metí. Ya pueden irse" – pero ni Midori ni Hana salieron del baño.

-"No tiene sentido haberte esperado a que entraras al agua si no te íbamos a bañar"

-"Además cuantos años tienes? Todavía te ves lo suficientemente chiquito como para recibir ayuda. Cuando tengas diez te dejaremos bañarte solo…"

-"Yo me puedo bañar solo!"

-"No! La señora nos dijo que te bañáramos. Tenemos que cumplir con la orden…"

-"No me importa lo que ella quiera! Yo me puedo bañar solito… mi mamá me dejaba bañarme solo!" – las dos se miraron.

-"Lo sentimos mucho niño pero tenemos que obedecer" – tenían razón. Si yo no seguía esa orden la vieja se iba a enojar con ellas, no era de caballeros meter a las damas en problemas.

Me quede quieto en la bañera un rato. No se por cuanto tiempo. Una me refregaba la espalda y la otra me lavaba la cabeza… era relajante. Ellas seguían cuchicheando frente de mi. Que tu cabello es muy suave como lo era el de tu mama, que tu piel es tan blanquita como la de ella, tus pies son chiquitos, que bonito se ve cuando se sonroja… Yo no decía nada, no estaba en mi callarlas, no era educado, ellas no me habían hecho nada malo. Pero el cuchicheo termino cuando la vieja traspaso el marco de la puerta a supervisar mi baño.

-"No lo están haciendo bien! Que su cuello quede bien limpio!" – esta vieja no quería que mi cuello quedara limpio, ella quería que me lo arrancaran a punta de refregadas.

-"Auuu!!" – alcance a escuchar a Hana disculparse en voz baja por la brusquedad. No era su culpa.

-"¿Que pasa¿Te duele la limpieza?" – tenía la impresión que esta mujer en verdad era el diablo, como un dragón guardián de castillos, una fiera problemática. – "Váyanse que no lo están haciendo bien!" – las hizo a un lado y después de ponerse un par de guantes de goma me agarro el cuello a escobilladas.

Si ella le tenía algún odio o resentimiento a mi mamá por haber abandonado la casa no lo estaba ocultando bien.

Me mordí la lengua para no llorar y quejarme pero por momentos sentía que mi determinación estaba a punto de morir en el intento. Ella no estaba feliz con mi actitud y comenzó a hacerlo más fuerte si es que semejante potencia existía en ese puño arrugado.

Como no pudo sacarme ni una lágrima optó por otra cosa.

-"No te tomes esto a mal pero no me gustan los niños sucios. Pareces niño pobre. Seguro no sabes leer ni escribir… ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Ese comentario no me dolió… pero a pesar de haber sido sin sentido no le quise responder.

-"Si no me quieres responder no importa… la mala educación seguro es del lado de tu padre… ¿Quién habrá sido el pobre infeliz que se metió con tu mamá? Supongo que esa cara que tienes se la debes haber heredado a el por que no te pareces en nada a Rinko… Es mas… en verdad serás hijo de ella y ese detective averiguo mal¿Quizás lo mas adecuado sería hacerte algún tipo de prueba de sangre para ver si en verdad eres de la familia o si ella te recogió de algún bote de basura?"

-"Ahí le doy toda la razón… una prueba de sangre sería lo más adecuado para averiguar si usted es humana. No me explico como es que usted sigue viva… en verdad es una persona desagradable…" – el golpe que siguió de mi comentario me lo merecía pero estaba feliz por el… no me iba a quedar callado.

-"Muchacho mal educado… te voy a enseñar a respetar así sea a golpes!" – su segundo movimiento no lo espere. Vació el agua de la bañera y abrió la regadera con el agua helada. El paso de caliente a helado casi me mato y tarde mucho en reaccionar y ponerme fuera del alcance del agua helada. Para cuando volví a verla ella se había llevado a mamá y me había dejado encerrado en el baño sin ropa y sin toalla.

Intenté que me abrieran golpeando la puerta pero al parecer no había nadie cerca. Pegue mi oreja a la puerta pero no podía oír a nadie cerca.

-"Déjenme salir… no quiero estar aquí solito… ábranme… por favor…" – de todo podría pasar si estaba solito. Había una ventana en la parte superior de una de las paredes pero estaba muy alto como para llegar hasta ahí. No tenía nada en que apoyarme. Me senté en el piso a esperar a que algo pasara. Tenía frió y lo único para ponerme encima era mi maleta y la alfombra peluda del baño, opte por la ultima por que en verdad tenía frío.

Mi cabello ya se estaba secando. Mis dedos se veían muy chiquitos. Me pare y me mire al espejo. Ahora si podía ver bien mi cara… ella tenía razón, no me parecía en nada a mama más que por unas cuantas cositas casi imperceptibles. Me debía parecer a el entonces… si me parecía a el entonces mama debió haber sufrido mucho con solo verme todos los días.

Otra cosa en la que tenía razón era que el era un pobre diablo. Solo un pobre diablo no le haría caso a mama… ella era muy bonita… ella era bonita y yo muy feo… feo y malo como el… yo también era un pobre diablo entonces… un pobre diablo encerrado en un baño.

Me quede dormido no se por cuanto tiempo… mi estomago me despertó… mis tripas me sonaban de una manera escandalosa. Pero yo seguía en el baño… volví a golpear la puerta haber si esta vez si tenía suerte y alguien se acordaba de mi. Pero nada. Me volví a echar sobre la alfombra y me volví a dormir otra vez… no tenía nada mejor que hacer que dormir hasta morir… si es que eso era posible.

Cuando me volví a despertar estaba todo oscuro. La oscuridad era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. El silencio también…

_-"Calladito… no hagas ruido…"_

Esa frase era parte de todos los días.

-"¿Cuánto me falta para morirme de una vez mama?"

-"…"

-"Si… ya lo se…pero…"

-"…"

-"Si mama… lo que tu digas…" – me volvía a acostar y me puse a dormir.

Una vez más desperté pero esta vez ya no estaba en el baño. Estaba echado en una cama con un trapo en la cabeza… ¿En que momento me habían sacado del baño?

No lo supe en ese momento y tampoco lo quise preguntar. Lo importante era que ya no estaba en ese lugar frío y solitario. Probablemente mama me había sacado de ahí.

Mire para todos lados como para familiarizarme con la habitación. Era grande y por el momento estaba tenuemente iluminada. Por lo menos había mas luz de la que estaba acostumbrado. Podía ver un estante con libros y un escritorio con una lámpara encima… mas libros, una mesa pequeña con una jarra de agua, mas allá en la pared había un cuadro de un barco en altamar. Había un ropero grande cerrado, estaba hecho de madera oscura así como todos los muebles de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió y entro Midori con una fuente con botellitas de colores y una taza de te probablemente.

-"Me alegra que ya estés mejor. Tienes mejor cara hoy que ayer" – no sabia que cara había tenido ayer. – "¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"No siento nada. Desde hace días que no siento nada"

-"La tristeza es algo que se te pasara con el tiempo. Uno no puede estar triste toda la vida"

-"No es tristeza, es decepción"

-"¿Decepción?" – no le respondí. Apenas la conocía no le iba a decir lo que pensaba. Me puse a mirar al techo. Un techo completamente blanco, sin imperfecciones, sin manchas, sin marcas. Era un techo totalmente aburrido. – "Tómate las medicinas por favor" – ¿Como oponerme? No tenía ganas de hacer algo, no tenía ganas de levantarme, no tenía ganas de vivir….

"_¿Cuanto mas me falta para poderme morir?"_

-"¿En que piensas?" – me volví a quedar callado. Ella entendió bien mi silencio y optó por salir de ahí.

No me iba a quedar ahí. Nunca pensé en quedarme tampoco. Baje los pies de la cama y busqué mis zapatos debajo de la cama pero no estaban. Tampoco podía ver mi ropa por ningún lado. Pero la ropa no me iba a detener. Abrí el armario y saque un par de zapatillas. Se las devolvería algún día. Agarré una bata que estaba detrás de la puerta y salí del cuarto.

Detrás de esta puerta había un mundo por descubrir. No conocía absolutamente nada del lugar en el que estaba.

"_¿Para la derecha o para la izquierda?"_

Mamá siempre tomaba el camino de la izquierda cuando no sabía por donde ir.

El pasadizo estaba oscuro y casualmente se iluminaba con los destellos de la luna que se colaban por la ventana.

El camino de la izquierda me llevo a una especie de estar donde había alguien sentado en un sillón. Si era la vieja estaba muerto. No me importaría morir ahora pero no quería morir aquí.

-"¿Una caminata de media noche¿Deberías descansar sabes¿O planeas ir a alguna parte?" – El reflejo de una pipa y el humo comenzó a marearme un poco. – "Si quieres mi opinión deberías volver a tu cama para recuperar tus energías. Ya mañana podemos decidir que hacemos contigo. Aunque si no tienes ganas te podrías sentar aquí y hacerme compañía"

-"Si no te importa mucho no me agrada el olor de este lugar…"

-"Puedo apagar la pipa si te molesta el humo… en eso te pareces mucho a Rinko. Cada vez que me veía fumar me tiraba agua para apagar mi pipa" – No me agradaba el olor a humo, lo odiaba pero por otra parte no me parecía mala la idea de sentarme un rato con el. No parecía ser tan malo como ella.

Me acerque al sillón de donde el humo comenzaba a desaparecer y me senté e un pequeño mueble muy cerca de el. No recordaba que su cara fuera así. Había visto su foto un par de veces en las cinco únicas fotografías que tenía mi mama. Se le veía más viejo en persona o serían todas las preocupaciones financieras que tenía que cargar aunque solo soportar a su mujer debería ser suficiente para terminar así.

-"¿Por qué no te sientas mas cerca? No tienes por que tenerme miedo, no muerdo"

No le tenía miedo pero tampoco le tenía suficiente confianza como para acercarme más. En contra de mi voluntad me paré para acercarme un poquito más y sentarme en la mesita que tenía frente suyo pero el me jalo del brazo y me sentó en sus piernas.

-"Así esta mejor. Las personas no se sientan en las mesitas de té" – Me sentí avergonzado y no me atreví a responderle. – "Eres bastante liviano… ¿Rinko no te alimentaba bien o es que no te gustaba comer?"

-"No… no me gusta comer solo"

-"Ok… te entiendo. A mi tampoco me gusta comer solo y creo que a nadie le gusta estar solo ¿o a ti si?" – moví la cabeza para decir que no. Nunca me había gustado quedarme solo. – "Muy bien¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que te quedes aquí verdad¿Si no te gusta estar solo entonces no tiene sentido que te vayas de esta casa verdad¿Por qué eso era lo que planeabas hacer ahora no? Querías huir como lo hizo tu mamá…"

-"Mamá no se fue solo por irse… " – antes de contestarle mas me baje de sus piernas y me fui hasta la puerta – "Perdón pero ya me voy a dormir…"

-"Esta bien… ¿pero lo de hoy no estuvo mal como para una primera conversación verdad?"

-"Mada mada…"

**Xoxoxox**

La conversación con el abuelo no había estado tan mal. Lo que estuvo desastroso fue cuando intente hablar con ella. La primera impresión que tuvo de mi le fue suficiente al parecer.

En ningún momento acepte a quedarme. Pero tampoco me dejaron irme. Tampoco era que pudiera. La abuela no me quería devolver a mamá por que decía que ella ya estaba en el lugar que le correspondía. Yo pensé que su comentario era demasiado rudo e intenté encontrarla pero me fue imposible.

La casa, que no se veía tan grande en verdad era inmensa. Tenía demasiadas habitaciones y cada habitación tenía un pequeño agregado. Por ejemplo el cuarto en el que yo dormía además del armario de madera tenía un cuartito aparte donde era el ropero propiamente dicho para guardar la ropa, otro pequeño cuarto para guardar las cosas que el abuelo había decidido que necesitaba como una bicicleta, pelotas y otros objetos deportivos, mi cuarto también incluía un baño completo y otra habitación de similar tamaño que tenía el escritorio y la computadora.

Yo no estaba acostumbrado a usar tanto espacio, donde vivía no era así.

El abuelo salía muy temprano para ir a atender los negocios mientras en la casa todos los sirvientes hacían lo que tenían que hacer. La abuela por otro lado solo se encargaba de dar las ordenes y decidir las soluciones a los problemas diarios como 'Que tan alto cortar el césped', 'el color del mantel para la reunión con sus amigas en la tarde', 'el tipo de flores para la mesa', 'lo que se iba a servir' y quien sabe que otras cosas mas.

Esa era la vida en esa casa. Y lo que yo hacia los primeros días no era incumbencia de nadie pero después de la reunión con sus amigas la abuela me vino con las 'nuevas noticias'.

-"Ya hice los arreglos para que mañana venga un profesor a intentar educarte por que no se que cosa te enseño Rinko"

Yo no tenía nada en contra de los profesores salvo que nunca antes había tenido uno. ¿Como sería ese profesor¿Sería como el abuelo o como la abuela? Si la abuela lo había escogido quizás tendría la pinta de sargento o se me iba a venir con alguna sorpresa.

Al abuelo pareció agradarle la idea de que alguien viniera a educarme y me pidió que no dejara tan bajo el nombre de la familia y que pusiera toda mi voluntad para ponerme al día y que aprendiera mucho. Del punto en que ellos lo veían yo era un caso perdido.

A la mañana siguiente me fueron a despertar temprano para prepararme. Yo tenia problemas con eso de levantarme temprano, siempre los había tenido por lo mismo que nunca podía dormir bien y siempre me acostaba muy tarde.

La abuela por poco y me mete el desayuno por las orejas por que me levante con la negativa de comer, en verdad no tenía hambre. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que preferiría estar muerto.

-"El profesor ya va a llegar así que ve a lavarte las manos y la cara que todavía esta sucia" – todos los días me decía lo mismo. Para ella yo nunca estaba limpio y me hacía lavar la cara y las manos por lo menos unas diez veces al día. A veces no le gustaba como me lavaba e irrumpía en el baño y con sus guantes y su escobilla especial se dedicaba a dejarme el cuello irritado.

Cuando los dos salimos del baño el profesor ya nos estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa. No era el monstruo que me había imaginado. Era un señor bastante mayor, casi de la edad del abuelo, alto y delgado con unos lentes de marco delgado y ropa casual nada ostentosa pero con cierto olor ha guardado.

-"¿Es usted la señora Takeuchi? Yo vengo recomendado por la familia Atobe, mi nombre es Tezuka Takumi"

-"Bueno días… Veo que ha llegado puntual. Me alegro" – por alguna razón la frase de la abuela me dio risa, nunca la había visto 'alegre' sin sonreír.

-"La puntualidad es algo que no abunda mucho por estos días pero es algo importante que me alegro haberle enseñado a mi hijo y ahora a mi nieto"

-"Eso es muy importante. Por ahora me gustaría que hiciera algo por el. No comprendo como este muchacho haya podido sobrevivir sin educación alguna" – la iba a interrumpir pero ahora era el profesor que se ajustaba los lentes para verme con detenimiento.

-"Seguramente este muchacho aprenderá mucho y muy rápido. Todos los niños tienen la capacidad de aprender las cosas mas rápido que los mismos adultos" – blah blah blah. –"Bueno muchacho debes estar aburriéndote ahí, por que mejor no empezamos a enseñarte algo…" – la abuela nos indico el lugar que había designado para mis clases que era el comedor principal. Ella había escogido ese lugar tan público de la casa para poder interrumpir cada vez que lo creyera necesario además de supervisar de cerca mi enseñanza.

Los dos nos sentamos en uno de los extremos de la mesa. El abrió su maletín para sacar un par de papeles. De su bolsillo saco una pluma para empezar a escribir.

-"Bueno no me has dicho tu nombre aún. No esperes que lo adivine por que no soy bueno para las adivinanzas"

-"Ryoma…"

-"Un nombre poco usual. Bien Ryoma¿no sabes nada de nada verdad?"

-"No… Si se"

-"¿Si sabes¿Qué sabes?" – por algún motivo sus ojos se veían mas grandes a través de sus lentes.

-"La abuela piensa que no se nada pero si aprendí algunas cosas…"

-"Ya veo… ¿Sabes escribir?"

-"Quiere ver?" – le mande una mirada que mi abuela no paso por alto y en un momento de descuido me cayo un golpe con su abanico.

-"Pórtate bien!"

-"No se preocupe… este chico tiene un gran espíritu! A ver Ryoma muéstrame lo que sabes" – la situación a el le había parecido graciosa pero a mi me había resultado dolorosa.

Mire de reojo a la abuela y volví a mirar al profesor.

Yo no era ningún ignorante. Si bien nunca había pisado un colegio no significaba que mi mama nunca se hubiera preocupado por mi educación. Ella misma en sus tiempos libres me había enseñado algunas cosas como escribir y leer. En cuanto a números sabía hacer las operaciones básicas. Pero lo que mas me había gustado era la historia. Había tenido pocos libros pero me los había leído varias veces. Sabía lo suficiente como para dejarlos con la boca abierta.

-"Al parecer tiene un pequeño genio en casa. Deberían considerar inscribirlo al colegio este año. Su nivel esta alto para un niño de su edad, haría un buen papel en cualquier colegio. ¿Tienen alguna institución en mente?" – el profesor pregunto.

¿Ir al colegio?

"_¿Y tu que opinas mamá¿Sería una buena idea?"_

-"Supongo que lo mandaremos al Hyotei… para que siga la tradición de la familia"

Yo había escuchado ese nombre antes… Mama, tu me habías hablado de ese lugar antes.

Es gente que anda en las nubes me dijiste. Que solo piensan en eventos sociales y en que dirán. ¿Esa acaso no era tu cárcel mama¿No era de ese ambiente del que te quisiste alejar?

-"No quiero! Yo no quiero ir ahí!"

-"Ni siquiera conoces el lugar y estas diciendo que no quieres ir"

-"Si el niño no quiere esa escuela hay lugares con mejor nivel académico y un poco mas al alcance de cualquier bolsillo…"

-"Me esta diciendo para mandarlo a una escuela pública?" – la abuela parecía espantada por el comentario.

-"No una publica, hay escuelas privadas pero mas económicas. Yo le recomendé una a la señora Atobe pero ella y su hijo prefieren la Hyotei… es cuestión de gustos pero como dicen hay para todos los gustos no?" – el comentario no fue muy apreciado por la abuela que descarto la idea por completo.

-"No! Vas a ir a la Hyotei y punto! Iras aunque tenga que llevarte de los pelos!"

-"No quiero ir ahí!"

-"Hyotei es una buena escuela. Vas a poder hacer amigos de tu edad y amistades para toda la vida. Conocerás a los presidentes de las empresas del mañana y tu manejara la empresa de la familia al igual que ellos"

Eso sonaba a una vida llena de aburrimiento…

Pero como la abuela ya había dicho miles de veces desde que puse un dedo en su jardín, yo no estaba en esa casa para opinar sino para hacer lo que se me dijera. Y yo no veía el momento para encontrar a mamá e irme de ahí.

El profesor Tezuka siguió visitándome casi a diario para pulir ciertos aspectos para poder dar un buen examen de admisión al colegio y para estar mas a nivel con los demás chicos.

El profesor Tezuka no era como al principio me pareció que era. Delante de la abuela tenía que ponerse serio y hasta un poco estricto pero cuando ella no estaba cerca su carácter se ablandaba un poco y hacia comentarios graciosos.

-"¿A tu abuela no le hace mucha gracia muchas cosas verdad?"

-"No le hace gracia nada que tenga que ver conmigo" – le sonreí y el pareció compadecerse un poco de mi situación.

-"Me vas a disculpar la pregunta tan grosera y fuera de lugar pero… ¿Qué le hiciste a esa señora para que se porte así contigo?" – La pregunta no me molesto por que era la misma pregunta que me hacía cada mañana y la respuesta era la misma.

-"Con solo existir creo…" – No le iba a contar la parte de mi mamá… a menos que me preguntara.

-"¿Y aún así tus papas te mandaron con ella?" – me quede callado. Al parecer mi mama no quería que estuviera con ella y la otra persona… ¿ como lo iba a saber?

-"Mi mama esta conciente de mi situación pero desde donde esta no puede hacer nada… nadie la escucha" – Por la manera en que se lo dije pareció entender por que no me volvió a preguntar nada mas y ese día no me dejo deberes.

Antes de irse se despidió de la abuela y de mí

-"A propósito… ¿Qué haces en tus tiempos libres?"

-"Nada en especial…"

-"El niño Atobe es amiguito de mi nieto y los dos a veces se reúnen para jugar un poco y liberar tensiones. ¿No te gustaría conocerlos? Después de todo a Atobe lo vas a ver en el colegio casi todos los días. Es un chico muy estudioso…" – Yo le iba a contestar que lo iba a pensar por que la verdad no era muy bueno sociabilizando según la abuela. ¿Además que de interesante podrían tener esos dos chicos?

-"Es una excelente idea¿Dónde es que se reúnen?"

-"Pues creo que esta vez será en la casa de Atobe… mi nieto me dijo algo de una casa en las montañas para respirar aire fresco"

-"Excelente entonces! Ahora mismo llamara a Hina chan para preguntarle!" - ¿Hina chan¿La conocía acaso? Esto me olía a problemas y desde ya no quería ir, ni siquiera para conocer al dichoso nieto del profesor Tezuka.

* * *

Wow… hehehehe al fin le di fin a este capitulo. Y pongo este después de mas de 9 meses!!! Creo que me tardo demasiado para actualizar… debería acicatearme para no ser tan floja. En fin. 

No es un capitulo wow que emocionante pero supongo que lo bueno vendra en el siguiente. Es obvio que ustedes ya saben quien es el nieto. Duh!

No les prometo cuando tendrán actualización de esto pero si prometo que también voy a actualizar mis otras historias… denme tiempo y tenganme paciencia como al chavo del 8!

Piedras, papeles y tijeras… todo comentario inflamable o no es bien recibido pero mas si es con mucho amor! ♥♥♥

Y para la gente que penso que la chica del primer capitulo era Sakuno se equivocaron… hahahhaha Era Rinko Duh!!!!.

Esto NO ES UN RYOSAKU POR SEACA!!! Es un nose que que se yo!!!! y yo la verdad habia pensado en un brotherly love and hate... vamos a ver como me sale pero esta historia esta en pañales aún... miren que me demore en dar a luz este capitulo casi 10 meses!!! hahahha... por lo menos no fue prematuro XD


End file.
